In such vehicular seats as automobile seats, a seat skin and a metal plate, that is, a seat frame are assembled together by hooking a resin hook sewed on the seat skin on the seat frame.
Seat skins are roughly classified into two types: cloths designated as fabric and leathers depending on their material. There are two types of fabric: knitting and textile stuff and leathers include genuine leathers, synthetic leathers, and the like.
An example of the background arts in the present technical field is found in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2008-253336 (Patent Literature 1). Patent Literature 1 discloses a headrest that can be brought into a head support state in which the headrest is raised from a backrest seat and a retracted state in which the headrest is tilted from the head support state. The headrest includes: a supporting member attached to the upper part of the backrest seat and having at least leg portions; front and rear cover members provided with insertion portions into which the leg portions of the supporting member are inserted and configured to sandwich the supporting member therebetween; a skin material formed in a pouch shape so as to cover the front and rear cover members; right and left skin retaining cover members fit into the insertion portions of the front and rear cover members so as to sandwich the skin material positioned in the vicinity of the insertion portions; and a pad material molded integrally with the skin material and the front and rear cover members using resin foam injected into between the skin material and the front and rear cover members. An opening communicating to the right and left insertion portions is formed in the front and rear cover members and an end of the skin material positioned in the opening is squeezed into the opening.
Patent Literature 1 claims that this headrest can prevent an end of the skin of the headrest from coming off.
Japanese Patent No. 5345761 (Patent Literature 2) discloses a headrest that can be brought into a head support state in which the headrest is raised from a backrest seat and a retracted state in which the headrest is tilted form the head support state. The headrest includes: a supporting member attached to the upper part of the backrest seat and having at least leg portions; front and rear cover members provided with insertion portions into which the leg portions of the supporting member are inserted and configured to sandwich the supporting member therebetween; a skin material formed in a pouch shape so as to cover the front and rear cover members; a skin retaining cover member that closes the insertion portions of the front and rear cover members and sandwiches the end of the skin material on the opening side; and a pad material molded integrally with the skin material and the front and rear cover members using resin foam injected into between the skin material and the front and rear cover members. The skin retaining cover member includes: a substantially plate-like body portion; cylindrical portions into which the leg portions of the supporting member are inserted; and a plurality of engaging pawls formed in the cylindrical portions. The end of the skin material is sandwiched between the bottom faces of the front and rear cover members and the upper face of the body portion of the skin retaining cover member by engaging the engaging pawls with the rims of the insertion portions. At least two cylindrical portions are formed in the skin retaining cover member and a notch is formed in the cylindrical portions on their respective opposite sides.
Patent Literature 2 claims that this headrest makes it possible to simplify the cover structure of the headrest and enhance the efficiency of production work.